Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (8 - 7 \times 3)) \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (4 + (8 - 21)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 + (-13)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 - 13) \times 8 $ $ = (-9) \times 8 $ $ = -9 \times 8 $ $ = -72 $